Christmas isn't coming for me
by Fiona12690
Summary: Summary: Rogue finds a boy in the park . His mother left him there and whats she to do . Will the boy ever find his mother? Read and find out!


**Christmas Isn't coming for me.**

Summary: Rogue finds a boy in the park . His mother left him there and whats she to do . Will the boy ever find his mother? Read and find out!!!!!

Rogue decided to Walk home today from school . It was the last day of school for the christmas holiday.

Rogue walked past the park on the way home and saw a little boy sitting in the snow shivering.

" Hey are ya alright." Asked Rogue as she approached the little boy.

" No..... I'm cold and mama said stay here. She ain't coming back." Cried The little boy.

" What's your name." Asked Rogue.

" Alex I'm 5 " Said Alex.

" I'm Rogue would ya like ta go with meh maybe we can find your mama once we tell the police."

" Uh-huh I'd Like that Miss Rogue , Can i ask your real name i know this is not it." Laughed Alex.

" Mah name is Marie but don't tell anyone it's a secret around here." Muttered Rogue as she picked the little boy and brought him to the police station.

Rogue talked to the police and said for her to leave him here and Alex heard and said,

" No........ I want to go with Miss Rogue Please." He cried.

" Or you could take him till we find his mother." Said The cop.

" Ah'll do it."

" Thank you " Cried Alex as he came up and hugged Rogue around the waist.

" Seems like someones already grown attached ." Laughed The cop as Rogue smiled.

" It seems so." Was all rogue as she picked alex up. " Lets go Alex."

" Miss maybe i should take you home" Suggested The cop.

" Thank you. " Said Rogue.

"Where do you live." Asked the cop.

" Tha xavior Instatitute sir ." Stated Rogue as he look surprized.

" Wow that place is big i've driven past it before." Stated the Cop as Alex Asked.

" Can you sing to me ."

" what song." Asked Rogue as Alex said.

" I heard this song before it's called ' Angel of Mine ' do you know it." Asked Alex.

" Yes ah do know it."

" Can you sing it to me now." He asked again. The cop smiled and said.

" I have the cd here , it's my daughters . Sing it please." Encouraged The cop as Rogue gave in and He put in the cd.

Rogue :

_**When i first saw you i already knew ,**_

_**there was something inside of you.**_

_**Something i thought i would never find**_

_**angel of mine.**_

_**I look at you looking at me ,**_

_**now i know why they say the best things are free.**_

_**gonna love you boy you are so. fine.............**_

_**angel of mine.**_

_**how ya changed my world you'll never know ,**_

_**I'm differant now ,**_

_**you helped me grow............**_

_**You came into my you see**_

_**straight from above,**_

_**when i look for hope you show me love...........**_

_**i'm checkin' for ya boy your right on time ,**_

_**angel of mine....**_

Rogue Stopped as the song stopped and the Cop said that they were here.

" Miss Rogue you sing the best." Said Alex . " thank you for the presant ."

" Miss he's right you do sing wonderfully thank you I'll tell my daughter about you . She's always wanted to meet someone who can sing that song exactly like Monica ." Laughed The Cop .

" Thank ya sir , and thank you for the ride. " Said Rogue as the cop said.

" No thank you for singing and taking care of the little one." Stated the Cop.

" No problem." Said Rogue as she said goodbye and so did Alex as the cop drove away.

They both went inside only to see ororo looking at her.

" Rogue are you alright ." Asked Ororo.

" Yes why wouldn't Ah be " Asked Rogue Ororo now noticed the little boy behind her legs.

" Who is this Rogue."Questioned Ororo.

" This Alex , he's 5 years old ." Said Rogue as Alex Peeked around rogue's legs.

" Hi ." Said Alex as Rogue picked him up and he wrapped his arms around her neck and whispered into her ear. " Miss Rogue Is she your mommy."

" Is Ororo mah mother" Said Rogue as Ororo looked at her. " ya can say that Alex."

Ororo Smiled at Rogue as Ororo asked.

" Would you two like some hot chocolate."

" Yes please." Said Alex giggling.

" Rogue......."

" Yes Please ." Said Rogue imitating Alex as they went into the kitchan.

" Wow this place is big." Exclaimed Alex.

Alex was drinking his Hot chocolate Ororo asked why he was here and Rogue told her the whole story.

" Rogue that was a good thing . I would have done the same thing." Said Ororo as the professor came into the room.

" I would have done the same thing." Smiled the Professor as Alex went behind Rogues Legs again.

" Alex This the Professor he is one of the adults that takes care of everyone here." Said Rogue as She picked him up again .

" Hello Alex I'm Charles Xavair . you can call me Uncle Charles if ya want." Suggested The Professor.

" Hi , I really can thanks ." Said Alex as he came out from the Rogues legs. " Then does that mean i can call Rogue, Mama Marie"

" Marie ? " Questioned Ororo.

" Thats mah real name but I'd like to keep Rogue since Mystique had it changed ." Said Rogue.

" So does it Miss Rogue." Asked Alex As she looked at him.

" Ah see no harm in it little one." Smiled Rogue as Alex Hugged her again.

" Thank you ." Said Alex so everyone could here him . He yawned and Layed his head on Rogues Shoulder .

" Looks like nap time ." Smiled Rogue as Alex nodded into her shoulder. The professor said.

" Let him stay in your and Kitty's Room till i can find him a good Place i think he'll like." Stated the professor.

" He's nice." Mumbled Alex as Rogue smirked.

" Of course he is." Said Rogue as She brought him to her room.

"Alex this mah room ok go ta sleep and if ya wake up and ah'm not here ya can ask anyone here where ah am ok. Don't go off by yaself ok don't wantcha ta get lost." Said Rogue.

" Ok Mama ." Said Alex as He kissed her skin and there was no pull at all at his life force or anything.

Rogue was shocked as she left him in the room and walked down stairs.

The professor Smiled .

" I know the kid can touch you Rogue " Smiled the professor as he saw her smile too.

" Yea' Wow." Said Rogue as she slumped into a chair.

" I'll let you be dismissed from D.r sessions .To spent time with him." Said The professor.

" Thanks Professor "Said Rogue as Ororo came back.

End of the first chapter .

Note: Hey everyone I'm back god I'm updateing everything today I think well hope you like this chapter . Look out of the next one.

Fiona12690 Signing off


End file.
